In on the Act
by Nothing You Can Prove
Summary: (Actors AU - LIS as a TV Series) An unexpected job is passed Max Caulfield's way. One thing is for certain, it will be an unforgettable experience for both her and her fellow actors.
1. Setting the Scene

**Hey guys, guess what's actually getting written. That's right, this fic… finally.**

 **For those who don't know, this was the Tumblr prompt: "How about a ChaseField actors au wherein they are actors and life is strange is a tv show but in real life they are together and is (probably giving everyone diabetes -sometimes-) in love." Only took me like a year to get my ass in gear. Thanks to everyone who commented their ideas (mostly on AO3), they're all awesome (I'll use as many as I can). Ya'll deserve mad credit.**

 **Here's the prologue to whet your appetites. I'll start it properly over the summer, when I have time (if I survive exams… RIP me).**

* * *

 **Prologue: Setting the Scene**

 **Max's POV – Apartment Complex, Seattle**

Warm rays of sunlight hit my face, almost blinding me even with my eyes closed. I groan, turning over in my sleep-addled state. I never did cope with mornings well, or sunlight in general. The word 'vampire' comes to mind – a term my friends and family have wholeheartedly adopted for me. Not that they are unjustified. I try pulling the blanket up over my face, but it's stuck on something… or stuck under someone might be more accurate.

Opening my bleary eyes, I come face to face with a woman. Her eyes are closed, breathing steady and rhythmic. The sunlight hits her pale skin and disheveled blonde hair - I might've had something to do with that last night. Allowing myself a smile at that thought, I continue to stare at her. This woman is everything to me. I want to reach out and run my fingers along her cheeks and lips, familiar territory, but I don't want to wake her. For now, looking will have to be enough.

When we first met, I had no idea that we would end up here. I'm forever grateful to the universe for giving us the opportunity to meet. I wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Max, are you staring at me while I sleep again?" she sleepily mumbles, opening one of her eyes a fraction.

"It's hard not to." Feeling guilty for waking her, I lean over and kiss her forehead in way of apology. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"I was already kind of awake, but yes." She stretches out, nearly hitting the bed frame. Once she has adequately stretched she shuffles closer to me, her face inches from mine. I find myself getting lost in her eyes, mesmerized. "I have a few ways you could make it up to me, though."

"I bet you do…" I intertwine our fingers, giving her a brief yet tender kiss, "and I'll probably be fine with whatever forfeit you have to suggest."

It took me a while to get used to all this. Victoria was my first 'proper' relationship, however you want to define that. Sure, I dated a few people before her but they never went anywhere serious. As is the way with relationships sometimes. Fun, but an inevitable dead end. Not that you necessarily realize that at the time. In a way, I'm glad they didn't work out. Otherwise, me and Victoria would never have had this blissful chance now.

My offer makes her smile broadly, a grin I have come to associate with plotting. "Oh, really? Well then, you're on laundry duty for the week."

"…everything except that," I hasten to add, my face scrunching up with disapproval. "Or anything in that vein, for that matter."

Victoria chuckles knowingly, giving my hand a light squeeze. "I figured as much."

"You know me well." I laugh softly with her as I begin to run my fingers through her hair, content.

"Too well, some might say. Speaking of…" she offers a sly smile, kissing me again with much more conviction.

I return her kiss just as passionately. A kiss from Victoria works better at waking me up than any amount of caffeine. Her tongue slides into my mouth effortlessly, exploring like it has a hundred times before. I wrap my arms around her, holding her close. No matter how many times we do this, it still feels as good as the first. Maybe even better.

When I start getting a little too touchy-feely, Victoria pulls back and taps me on the nose, almost like she's scolding a disobedient puppy. "As much as I would _love_ to continue this 'Cop-a-feel Caulfield', I have to get to work soon."

Feeling a little disappointed, I sigh and withdraw. "Yeah, I know. Wish you didn't. Can't blame me for trying, though."

"You should know better than to even try." Victoria reaches out and cups my cheek, giving me another brief kiss to show she isn't actually mad. I know that already, but the confirmation is nice and I certainly won't turn her down. "Unfortunately, lying in bed with you all day doesn't pay the bills."

Between her acting and modeling career, Victoria already has a packed enough schedule. I always thought my calendar was pretty full, but even my busiest week is nothing compared to hers. Somehow, she always manages to fit me in, though. Both of us are just getting started in our separate acting fields, me working in the indie scene with Victoria's gig being more mainstream hits. Had it not been for our joint debut film, we might never have even spoken. That would've been a crying shame. Ever since that time, several years ago now, we've kept in touch on and off even though our careers took us down drastically different paths. All roads lead to Rome, as the saying goes. This whole relationship thing has been a fairly recent development, officially a few months in now, but a long time coming.

Reluctantly untangling herself from me, Victoria gets up, grabs a dressing gown and shuffles towards the kitchen. I follow her a few moments later, finding her halfway through making breakfast.

Coming up behind her, I wrap my arms around her waist and decide to tease her a little. "You'd make a good housewife."

Victoria turns around, grinning at me. "Was that a proposition?"

I let her go, giving her another kiss. "I'll leave that up to you to decide."

While it might still be too early for that, it has been on my mind. I've liked Victoria for a long time now even before we started 'officially dating', and from what I've gathered she's been the same. Over the years, whenever we started talking more, something came up and stopped things before they could really get going. We've had our own separate lives to lead. It's strange, even though we are busier now than ever, spending time together seems… easier. Weird and paradoxical, but true. Living together helps. I think we could both do with some stability. Still, there is no rush. It took us long enough to get here, what's a few more months? For now, we're just enjoying this, these tender moments we share. That's enough.

While she deals with breakfast, I get to work setting the table and making coffee. Soon enough, we have a breakfast fit for a queen, or two if I'm being generous to myself. Victoria has always given off that regal vibe. At first I found it intimidating, now I just find it _very_ attractive. Sitting down opposite one another, we chow down. There is plenty to choose from: eggs, bacon, toast and coffee, almost the full works. Having breakfast with Victoria is the only way I want to spend my mornings.

Buttering her toast and taking a sizable bite, Victoria gently nudges my foot under the table to catch my attention. "You're spacing out again. Such great company."

I roll my eyes at her sarcasm, digging into my breakfast. "Ha, ha. I didn't see you complaining about my laconic company yesterday."

A mischievous grin tugs at her lips. "Talking isn't _always_ required. There are better uses for that mouth of yours, sometimes."

"Keep talking like that and you really will be late for work," I shoot back playfully. Seriously, I need to calm myself down or I'll be left all hot and bothered until evening.

For a split second, she _almost_ takes me up on the offer, sense soon re-asserting itself as she finishes off her coffee. "Don't tempt me."

"Well, you did start it," I remind her, taking a sip of my coffee.

"And I'll end it… later," she promises with a smug grin, leaning in to idly twirl a strand of my hair around her index finger.

I can tell she wants nothing more than to fulfill that promise right here and now, but she remains resolute. Part of me wonders if she's just doing it to tease me. If so, it's working. At least I have something to look forward to later. Maybe I can go all out, put on the Ritz with a romantic candlelit dinner, bubble bath, massage, really pamper her. She sure deserves it.

Of course, Victoria notices straight away. "You look like you're plotting something."

"Noooo…" There is no point trying to seriously hide it from her. I've never been good at lying, especially to Victoria. Still, I can put up a fight.

"Could you sound any more obvious?" she asks, shaking her head.

I wave away her suspicion. "Don't worry about it."

Clearly, she doesn't believe that for a second. "Uh-huh."

We finish up breakfast, piling dirty dishes and cutlery on the side for me to wash up later. I am banned from both the bathroom and bedroom until Victoria is ready, no need to tempt fate. Instead, I slump down on the couch and flick through TV channels. There's not much on this time of day apart from depressing news stories and boring infomercials. I can hear the shower going, suppressing the urge to break the terms of my temporary romantic parole.

After getting dressed, Victoria returns to the lounge looking stunning as usual. I don't know how she does it. This early in the morning, no matter how much primping and preening I do, I still look like a zombie. Sometimes I wonder what Victoria sees in me. I mean, I'm pretty average looking. Most of the time I don't bother questioning it, just accepting. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, I guess. She's certainly not sticking around for the terrible puns. Other than that, I must be doing something right.

Finishing up, she comes over to me, taking her jacket from the back of the couch, where she left it last night. "Don't cause too much trouble while I'm out."

To me, that always sounds like a challenge. "No promises."

After rolling her eyes playfully at me, she leans down and kisses me briefly before heading on out of the door. It is so tempting to just latch onto her and stop her from leaving, but she'd get mad at me… maybe.

The second she leaves I get to work planning for later. Normally, plans aren't my thing but I want this to be perfect, like her. Note to self: tone down the cheese. As I sit there brainstorming, my phone buzzes on the small wooden coffee table beside the couch. Lazily, I reach over to take it and answer the call without looking at the caller ID in too much detail.

Before I can even get a single word in, the caller gets there first. **"Max."**

I recognize the voice almost immediately. "Hi, Brooke. What's up?"

" **I need your help,"** she announces abruptly without any small talk.

To most people, Brooke can come off as borderline rude… or full on, unapologetic rude in most cases. I, however, am used to her seemingly brash behavior by now, so it doesn't take me by surprise. "Fire away."

There is a moment's silence before she speaks again. **"I'm seriously considering bailing on this latest project of mine."**

Brooke has been working on her latest project for over a year now. She's kept most of it pretty secretive, but she has told me a bit about it here and there. We've worked on projects before so I've become her go-to advice giver. She seemed super pumped about the whole thing when we last talked, so the fact that she is thinking of giving up on it is kind of worrying. Brooke is a stubborn as they come.

"You want to meet?" I suggest, knowing that sometimes Brooke just needs a vent and then she's good to go again. Better to talk it out face to face.

" **If you have time."** She sounds as aloof as ever, although there is a slight hint of hope and gratefulness, too. Under that hard exterior, there is a nice person. Very few take the time to find her, though.

Having already booked today to plan and prepare for tonight, I realize tomorrow is relatively free. Since I'm between projects at the minute, I have time. "Is tomorrow okay?"

" **Perfect,"** she replies with no hesitation. **"Meet me at the café near your place around ten, land of the living time to clarify. Hope that's not too early for you."**

"Ouch, low blow," I chuckle, knowing it to be true. My reputation as a creature of the night precedes me. "Ten is fine. See you then."

I hang up, setting my phone back on the coffee table and immediately get back to planning. It seems I have a few things to look forward to now. You wait for one bus and three come at once. For the time being, my priority is tonight… and Victoria Chase.

* * *

 **So, that's the prologue down. Expect the first chapter soon (around the end of June/July time). Have an awesome day and see you next time :)**


	2. The Proposition

**Hey guys, welcome to the first chapter. I'm very excited to present it to you and I hope you enjoy the story. Chasefield will be the main ship, however others might be making an appearance (I mean, why not, right? Can't have too many gay ships – the rule I live by)**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Proposition**

 **Victoria's POV - Evening**

Today has been long and tiring so when it's time to go home, I am _more_ than ready. Thankfully, my photoshoot today was fairly close to the apartment, only an hour or so by car. Juggling acting and modeling can be tough, but it means that there is almost always work of some kind. Dusk is starting to kick in by the time I leave, streetlights guiding me back home.

All I want to do is see Max, hug and kiss her like it's our last few moments. Whatever time I get with her is never enough. At least living together makes it easier in some ways. I know that when I come home, she'll be there or she's on her way. That fact makes it easier to get through the day, no matter how stressful. Smiling to myself, I turn into the parking lot and ascend the stairs to our floor.

The second I enter the apartment, I let out a deep sigh and kick my shoes off. At least I have tomorrow off, I sure need it. Before I have the chance to do anything else, I feel hands cover my eyes. My initial instinct is to elbow whoever has a hold of me, but I don't. There is only one person it can be.

"What's going on?" I ask, confused.

"Ah, ah, no peeking," Max demands with uncharacteristic force, guiding me somewhere.

I try to figure out where she's taking me by counting the steps, making a rough guess. From the looks of things, we're headed to the kitchen. Sure enough, when I'm allowed to open my eyes again I find myself there. There are some differences to the usual layout. Lights off, candles lit, wine glasses, the table set and a delicious smell, predominantly a mixture of tomato and garlic.

"What is all this, Max?" I ask, pleasantly surprised.

She offers me a warm smile, motioning towards the table. "I figured you could do with a treat. You've been working hard recently." She walks over to the table, pulling out a chair. "Care to take a seat, madam."

Taking the seat I am offered, I get comfortable. "You know, I could get used to this."

"I bet you could." She moves back over to the oven, turning off the rings. "Since my culinary skills are limited, I decided to make pasta. There's also some dessert for later and I have a few other things planned, too."

Looking forward to seeing what Max has planned, I lean back in my seat. "Oh, you really did think all this out."

"You sound too surprised about that. I'm offended," she calls back from the counter where she is dishing up the pasta.

Smiling, I watch her at work. "I'm sure you'll live."

She glances over her shoulder, pretending to be mad but she can't keep it up for long. "So long as you're around, yes."

Moments later, she brings over two steaming bowls of pasta with grated parmesan and a couple of small basil leaves acting as a garnish. On her second trip to the table, she brings a bowl of salad and her third, garlic bread and a bottle of white wine.

"Oooh, fancy," I lightly tease, noticing that my bowl looks much neater than Max's. I suspect she took extra care to make it presentable.

"Bon appétit," Max says in the most stereotypical - and therefore terrible - French accent she can muster.

I can't help but laugh. "Wow, you murdered that."

She pouts, narrowing her eyes. "Hey, I've been practicing it all day."

Resting my head on my hands, I watch her as she sits down opposite me. "See, I'm not sure if you're kidding or not."

"Half and half," Max admits, pouring us both a healthy measure of wine.

Conversation stops for a moment or two as we dig in. Swirling the wine like a proper connoisseur, something that makes Max chuckle, I take a sip. "For someone who doesn't cook, this is pretty good."

Finishing her mouthful, Max smiles. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve, simple tricks but tricks none the less."

I offer her a coy smile as I grab a slice of garlic bread. "I'll say."

By the end of the meal, I am comfortably full. I lean back in my seat, resting my hand on my stomach. We sit there for a while, letting the food digest. The candles on the table flicker, a subtle rose scent filling the air as they burn. Max's hand finds mine on the table, her thumb rubbing the back of my palm. As I gaze lovingly at her, I notice some sauce has totally missed her mouth… typical Max.

"Hold still," I mention softly, reaching out to wipe the sauce off and licking it off my finger. "You're such a messy eater."

"Guilty as charged." She stands up, coming around to my side to give me a quick kiss. "Now, you stay here will I prepare the next part."

As ordered, I wait for her to finish whatever it is she has planned. I sip my wine, eager to see how the night will turn out. After some time, and a lot of various noises later, she returns and holds her hand out to me. I take it, letting her lead me through the dining area to the lounge, passing through the bedroom to the bathroom. Again, more candles and a full, steaming bath. Max comes to stand in front of me, close.

"So, next part," she whispers, her lips meeting mine.

I let her help me get undressed, shivering as she leaves kisses on my skin. Each time she removes a piece of my clothing I return the favor. Before long, we're completely naked and slid into the moderately sized bath. She gets in first, resting her back against the tub and I get in front, feeling her arms encircle me from behind. Her lips continue their search along my skin, the nape of my neck and shoulders. Then, she begins to wash my back and arms, taking extra care. Her hands glide over my body, some areas more sensitive than others – something Max takes full advantage of.

When we finish, she helps dry me off, leaving even more kisses in the recent dry patches. That is one thing I really appreciated about her, one of many things. She is so diligent, making sure to pay attention to every single inch of skin. While I have enjoyed my fair share of quick hook-ups in the past, they were nothing compared to this degree of care. With the top half of my body dry, she gets on her knees, working from the feet up. When her fingers brush against my inner thigh, my body reacts by getting warm and tingly. Max catches my eye, seeming to know what I just felt without the need for verbal confirmation.

She gets to her feet, quickly drying herself off despite my insistence on helping her. Her finger silences me, pressed to my lips. "Shh, this is for you, Victoria. Take advantage of it while you can."

Once dry, she leads me over to the bed and I lay down stomach as instructed. A few seconds later, I feel her hands on my back again lightly massaging. Already, I can feel some of the tension leave my body as her hands glide over my skin. She varies the pressure, carefully and diligently working out the knots.

I practically melt at her touch, sinking into the mattress. "I don't ever want to move from this spot."

Her hands are once again replaced with lips, exploring the familiar contours of my body. "It might be easier if you turn over."

Confident I know where this was going next, I comply. When I'm comfortable, Max also gets on the bed, straddling me. She pauses, looking down at me. I swear she's trying to tease me by prolonging this. Tired of waiting, I pull her down into a kiss. Happy to oblige, Max returns the kiss just as passionately.

When we break apart, she smirks. "My, someone's impatient tonight."

"That's your fault for getting me so worked up," I reply forcefully. "Now shut up and continue."

She doesn't need much coaxing. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 **Max's POV – Next Morning, Bedroom**

When I wake up the next morning, I find Victoria clinging onto me in her sleep. She might not look it, but she really likes to snuggle up. I quickly check my phone, still having plenty of time before I have to go meet Brooke. Victoria wakes up soon after me, giving me a short kiss, then a longer one.

When her head fell back on the pillow, she stared straight into my eyes. "All that time we wasted when we could have been doing this."

Reaching out to touch her cheek, I lean in for yet another kiss. One is never enough. "I plan on cashing in on all that wasted time."

Smiling, Victoria sighs contently. "Hmm, I hope you do."

Half an hour and many kisses later, we manage to drag ourselves out of bed and face the day head on. After breakfast, I get dressed and shove my shoes on. Still snapshots from last night run through my mind, making me smile.

Victoria's eyes narrow, slightly suspicious. "What are you so happy for?"

My grin widens as our lips collide once more. "Just think about you."

"You are such a dork. Going somewhere?" she asks curiously.

"I'm just headed on out to meet up with Brooke," I explain, realizing that I didn't have the chance to tell her yesterday. "I'll be back soon."

She nods, sitting down on the couch. "Don't take too long, Max. And say hi to her for me."

"Just try to keep me away. And I will." Giving her one final kiss, I head out the door and make my way to the café.

It only takes a few minutes to walk there, very convenient. I've been here numerous times before, mostly with Victoria but just as many times on my own. They must know my name in there by now. The interior is really retro and quirky, just to my tastes. It's not too pricey, either. A nice change.

I notice Brooke sat with her back to the door in one of the booths, so make my way over to her. When she sees me, she offers up a slight nod and gently swirls the coffee around in the mug. One of the waitresses comes over and takes my order - a black coffee - before heading off back behind the counter.

"Thanks for meeting up, Max," Brooke mentions as she takes a sip from her steaming cup.

"No worries. You've helped me out enough in the past. Tori sends her regards, by the way." A moment later the waitress comes back with my coffee, which I thank her for, before she walks away.

"What, is she a part of the mafia now?" she asks, eyes flickering with amusement.

I chuckle at the thought. "I wonder sometimes."

"I'm sure she would enjoy bossing everyone around." Brooke leans back in the chair, glancing out of the window before getting straight to business. "I don't know if I can go through with this idea anymore, Max."

I breathe on the coffee to try and cool it down before taking a sip. "What happened?"

Exhaling deeply, she runs her fingers through her long dark hair. "When the studio took the idea on, they said they'd leave it as is, but now they keep trying to alter parts of it."

Curious, I raise an eyebrow. "Like what?"

She leans forward and clasps her hands together. "Well, for one thing, they seem to be having a real issue with the romantic interest."

This is not the first time Brooke has had some… issues with those funding her projects over the expression of her creativity. "Why?"

Her lips curls in disapproval. "They keep wanting me to add a guy into the mix, which wouldn't make any fucking sense given the story I want to tell. This whole damn thing centers around the relationship between the protag and her friend; love is a part of that. No point in adding some half-baked romance sub-plot with some random who gets like five minutes of screen time."

"I see how that could be an issue for you." I agree. For some reason a lot of people were… skeptical about including something other than a "generic boy meets girl" romance into, well anything, and if they did it never ended well. The media rarely took "risks", repeating the same formulas until someone else found another successful element to exploit. Then, it was a case of repeat and recycle.

Brooke nods as she takes another sip. "It's not like I have much choice. There isn't anyone else who is willing to provide the funding right now. Believe me, I have tried."

"Maybe you can swing it, get some compromise going. Either that or you could crowd fund it I suppose," I offer up. While it wasn't ideal, it would mean that Brooke could have more freedom.

"I wish I could, but that would take _way_ to long," she remarks tiredly. "These guys have a lot of weight they could add to the project, especially advertising wise. I've already been sitting on this idea for over a year."

I tilt my head to the side deep in thought, "Brooke, I know you. You can get this to go in your favor. Just work in enough so they're borderline happy." I offer up a sympathetic look. "It sucks that you can't do exactly what you want, but so long as you can do most of it, then it's a good start."

Brooke lightly taps her fingers on the table. "Yeah."

Draining the rest of my coffee, I place the mug back on the table with a soft thud. "When you get going, the fans might get behind your ideas and then they'll have no choice but to run with them."

She thinks this over for a moment before nodding, "That's… actually not a bad idea." Her expression becomes more hopeful by the second. "This company is way more flexible than most and if I get certain ideas out there when it's gained some popularity, then I'm sure they'll consider it at least."

"See, you'll get them to cave in, Brooke." I gently nudge her shoulder.

"I knew you were the right person to ask, Max." She offers up a rare fleeting smile. "Which reminds me, I'd like you to play the lead."

That is quite a big jump, from advice to actually participating. Not that I mind. "Are you sure?"

"Damn right," she asserts confidently. "I think you'd be perfect for the role."

I give it some thought, deciding to give it a shot. "Well, I don't have any else big planned so why not?"

Smiling, Brook downs the remainder of her drink. "Great. Do you think you could get Victoria on board too? I'd like to run with people I've worked with and who have worked together before where possible. More natural that way."

The thought of working with Victoria on a film again is a pretty appealing idea. It's been such a long time. "Sure I can talk to her about it."

"Great, just let me give you a role list." Brooke rummages around in her bag, muttering under her breath before pulling out a crumpled piece of paper which she passes my way. "And I'll sort out the rest. 'Official' offers and whatnot."

I take it from her and read through the roles, soon noticing that the only information on here is the story outline and very brief character bios. "Wait… don't these characters have any names?"

"They will once I know who's playing each role," she replies, much calmer than before.

"You always were a mystery, Brooke." I shake my head as I pocket the role list. She's always been a tough one to work out.

"Got to keep them guessing," Brooke leaves some money on the table for her coffee, along with a decent tip, and stands up ready to leave. "I'll send you more info later. Now, I have to go work on the higher ups. Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

* * *

 **Later - Max and Victoria's Apartment**

I lay on my back staring up at the ceiling of mine and Victoria's bedroom. I glance over to the paper Brooke gave me earlier which details the roles and basic story line. Deciding to have a read over it again, I reach over and grab the paper.

* * *

 **This story follows the whirlwind adventures of (protag tbc), a** **photography senior who saves her old friend (name tbc) by discovering she can rewind time. The pair soon find themselves exposed to the darker side of Arcadia Bay as they uncover the disturbing truth behind the sudden disappearance of a fellow student.**

 **Meanwhile, (protag tbc) begins to have premonitions as she struggles to understand the implications of her power. She must quickly learn that changing the past can sometimes lead to a devastating future.**

* * *

"Time travel, huh? You can never go too wrong with that," I mutter to myself with just a hint of sarcasm. "Tori, can you come here for a sec?"

I hear shuffling from the other room, looking up from the paper to watch her come into the bedroom. "What's up, Max?"

"There's a new opportunity for us if we want it." I hold up the piece of paper to demonstrate. "Brooke's making a new series and she asked if we want in."

Sitting down on the bed beside me, she takes the paper and looks over the role list. "This doesn't look like the usual kind of thing I'd be part of. Reminds me of our debut film a little. And I did want to challenge myself…"

I point out the 'best friend/romantic interest' role, hoping that might seal the deal. "Look, there is even a female romantic interest and guess who Brooke wants to play the lead."

"That makes it more tempting…" she thinks it over for a few seconds before nodding, "fine, but you owe me one, Caulfield."

"Can I start my repayment scheme now?" I ask eagerly.

She offers me a smirk, laying back on the bed ready. "If you want."

* * *

 **So, Max and Victoria are in, with the others soon to follow. This should be a fun one to write :)**


	3. Old, New, Borrowed, Blue

**So, some more characters to add to the mix and another ship. Told you the flotilla would be expanding.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Old, New, Borrowed, and Blue**

 **A Few Days Later – Chloe's POV**

Today is the big day. Kate and I are officially moving in together. Finding a nice place in our price range was a _nightmare_ , so much to consider and organize. Lucky for me, Kate's good with that kind of shit, much better than me, hands down. We visited a lot of shitholes, and some really fancy places, settling on something in the middle. In fact, it was the only place we could both agree on, which helped narrow our choice down considerably. The apartment we chose is kinda on the small side, but not claustrophobic. It's cozy. In a lot of ways, it reminds me of Kate. Compact, homey and, most importantly, mine.

I exhale sharply, placing the last box from my truck down on the floor. "Phew, I didn't realize we had so much stuff."

"Most of it is probably mine," Kate adds, throwing a sympathetic glance my way as I did most of the heavy lifting.

Waving away her unnecessary apology, I close the door behind us. "It's cool. We'll find somewhere to put it all."

I take a moment to really look at this place. It's bare, a blank canvas for us to paint on. We can make this whatever we want it to be. Whatever we come up with should be interesting, that's for sure. Our styles are… very different, but somehow they come together in the end. Like us.

Kate's hand slips into mine, giving it a light squeeze. "I just… I can't believe we are actually _here_. We've been talking about it for so long, theorizing and planning…"

In all honesty, I'm just as in awe as she is, just better at hiding it. Kate is highly expressive and isn't afraid to show how she feels. "Me neither. It's been a long time coming."

Shrugging, her eyes flash with mischief. "Not my fault you're so oblivious."

"Hey, you take that back!" I protest.

"Or what?" she challenges with a light smirk.

Taking a step closer, our hands intertwine. "Ooh, is _that_ how you want to play this, hmm?"

Before I can say or do anything else, Kate's phone buzzes with a message, interrupting the conversation. Sighing, she takes it out of her pocket and investigates, looking confused and then mildly excited. "Chloe, I just got a text from Brooke."

I shove my hands in my pockets, leaning against the arm of the couch. "Oh, this should be good."

"She says she has a new project lined up," Kate announces with a smile. "And we're both invited."

I've worked with Brooke before. She's an… acquired taste, but I seem to get on with her just fine. Out of all the directors I've met in my career, she's right at the top of the 'decent people' list. "Huh. Maybe we should give it a check."

Sitting down, Kate scrolls through the message. "She sent me a role list."

Following her lead, I take a seat beside her and examine the list. The second role down makes me stop in my tracks. "Oh no…"

Seeming confused, Kate gives me a worried look. "What?"

I point at protag two, groaning. "I am so not doing that role. I always get the punk rocker chick. No more. I want to expand."

Relaxing when she heard the explanation, Kate grins at me cheekily. "You do play the role _too_ well for your own good."

"Hey, first time it was fun," I admit, "fifth time it was less fun. The thirtieth? Yeah, that shit got _old_."

Scrolling through, Kate points out another role description a few lines down. "Why not go for rich girl role? That's completely different from anything you've ever done before, right?"

Reading into it a little further – the bitchy rich girl who bullies others because she feels insecure about herself – I have to admit, I'm intrigued. "That is true. I guess if push comes to shove, I can decline."

Clearly keen to work with me again, Kate nods enthusiastically. "I'm sure Brooke will take your preference into account if you tell her."

I run my fingers through strawberry blonde hair, not getting my hopes up. "Let's hope so. I'm already stuck in a rut as it is. Besides, I always have to sit in hair and makeup for like a year for every punk rocker chick I play to get an edgy look. S _o_ not happening again."

"Well, if it hadn't been for your amazing manic pixie punk dream girl persona, we wouldn't have met," Kate reminds me with a smile.

Taking her hand in mine, I place a kiss on the back of her palm. "You are literally the only thing that made this worth it."

Kate giggles, grinning from ear to ear. "Such a charmer."

"You know it." Without warning, I gently push her back and get on top of her. No point in wasting time 'baptizing' our new apartment. "Let me show you just how much."

Just as I lean in to kiss her, a finger on my lips stops me, a no-nonsense look in her hazel eyes. "Ah, ah, none of that _until_ we've unpacked everything."

Realizing she means business, I sigh and reluctantly let her up. "Man, you are cruel sometimes."

As she stands up, she playfully slaps my ass. "Less chatting, more action, Price."

I swear she does shit like that just to get me worked up and tease me. "Ooh, I like it when you get bossy."

Kate gives me a look, one that screams 'Get a move on, or you'll regret it'. For someone who looks so cute and innocent, Kate can be a real firecracker. Inspiring her wrath is… unwise. My parents always told me to watch out for the quiet ones, seems they were right.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Jeez, no need for evils," I mutter to myself, actually feeling a little scared, and kinda turned on. "But what if…"

"No," Kate states outright, finishing up the box she's working on before turning to me. "I know _exactly_ what you're thinking, and no. Like I said, unpacking first."

I pout, crossing my arms like some rebellious teen. "Why you gotta be so mean, marshmallow?"

Shaking her head, Kate motioned towards the pile of boxes haphazardly balanced in the corner. "Chloe, there is no way you will feel like doing this later. We'll be living out of cardboard boxes for the rest of our lives if we don't get this done, and you know I'm right."

Not really able to argue with that, I shrug. "I hate it when you use logic on me."

"If we get down to it, we'll be done before you know it. The longer you complain, the longer this takes." She lightly taps my nose, like she's reprimanding a dog, and gives me a very brief kiss before getting back to work.

Reluctantly, I get back to unpacking all our shit. How two people can have so much stuff is beyond me. It takes _forever_ to finish up. All I want to do now is scoop her up and give in to my urges, but she'd probably give me the silent treatment and send me to the doghouse. Best not to test her.

When we have finished, Kate steps back and looks at our new place. "See, that didn't take too long."

I wipe my brow with my hand before turning to her. "Long enough. Now… where were we?"

Kate taps her chin like she's deep in thought, but really I know she's trying to tease me. "Hmm… I forgot. So, give me a reminder."

Grinning, I pull her in close, our faces inches apart. "One reminder coming up."

* * *

 **Max's POV – Apartment**

Victoria and I both have the evening off, so we decide to get caught up on some TV shows. Whenever we get a moment to ourselves, we make the most of it. Right now, we are snuggled up on the couch with a blanket and bowl of popcorn, my head resting on Victoria's shoulder.

My phone suddenly rings and I pause the episode to answer it when I see Brooke's name on the caller ID. "Brooke, what can I do for you?"

The second I finish my sentence, Brooke launches into an excited response. **"Max, I managed to talk them down a lot. They were surprisingly more reasonable than I thought. I think they were just trying to see if I'd give in easily, like a test. It helps that I've managed to get a bigger name director on board."**

"Oh, yeah? Who?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

" **Frank Bowers,"** she replies. **"I've worked with him once or twice before and he seemed really intrigued by the idea."**

Hearing that Brooke has more support on this is seriously amazing. I've seen Frank around a few times and he comes off as a nice guy. "That's awesome."

" **They still didn't drop the whole romance issue,"** she sounds a little pissed off by that, to say the least, **"but I have managed to work my way around it for now and fingers crossed in time we can get them to drop it completely. Frank agreed that it wouldn't fit very well, at least the thing they were after. There are still some things under debate, but we are ready to start casting roles."**

"Well, Victoria is on board, as am I," I reassure, feeling Victoria squeeze my other hand under the blanket.

Brooke exhales deeply from the other end of the call. **"That's a relief."**

Finding myself interested in my potential co-workers, I decide to press for more information. "Who else is going to be involved?"

" **It's a surprise."** I can hear the playfully teasing smirk in her tone. She's enjoying every second of this.

Having expected this kind of evasion, I let out a soft sigh. "Oh man, you are _killing_ me with the suspense."

Brooke chuckles as she replies. **"I think you'll appreciate the cast I have in mind. Hint, you've worked with a lot of these people before, at least from the main character casting."**

If I wasn't excited to be involved on this before, which I totally was, I _definitely_ am now. "Now I'm even more curious. You sure know how to keep 'em guessing."

I hear some muffled voices from the other end of the line. **"I'll see you in a couple of weeks then. Send more details soon."**

"You bet." I hang up, really looking forward to what Brooke has lined up.

Victoria gives me a curious look. "So, what did she have to say for herself?"

I resume our show, snuggling back up to her. "Things seem to be going smoothly, a miracle."

It doesn't take long for us to get comfortable again. "I'm glad. Brooke deserves a break."

That is true. Brooke is probably the hardest working person I know, with Victoria a close second. If I can help in any way, I will. Whatever happens next, I have no doubt it will be fun.

* * *

 **Kate's POV**

Chloe and I are curled up in our bed, in our apartment. It feels weird calling it that, only in the best way. We've had this weird on-off relationship for a while now. Now, it's very much on… _permanently_. My thoughts are interrupted when I feel something soft against my cheek. It's funny, Chloe doesn't seem like the clingy type, not at first glance. Finding that out was a pleasant surprise. I turn my head, giving her a kiss in return, which makes her grin.

A flicker of realization enters her blue eyes. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask earlier. What role do you think you'll be aiming for?"

That is a good question. "Not sure yet. She seems to have people in mind for the main protagonist already, so anyone else is fair game."

Again, I grab my phone and look over the very brief character role list. Brooke assures me that these descriptions are not a true reflection of the complexity of her characters, something I had already figured out. She prides herself on her work, which is great.

* * *

 **Protag 1 (p1) – A shy, hipster photography student who develops time travel powers after saving her childhood best friend, p2. Actions have consequences.**

 **Protag 2 (p2) – A punk rocker chick who used to be close friends with p1 until p1 left for Seattle soon after p2's father died. Rebellious soul and romantic interest.**

 **Support 1 (s1) – Friend of p1, a kind and caring girl who – partly due to her faith – encounters trouble with the school's bully, s2. Rumors run rampant with a dark origin.**

 **Support 2 (s2) – Queen Bee of the school, takes every opportunity to bully people such as p1 and s2. Is she a lost cause or can she change her ways?**

* * *

Those were the main four roles of Brooke's masterpiece. She seemed keen to get me and Chloe on board to play one of these roles. In my career, I've been used to playing support characters. Sometimes, they can be the most interesting.

"Maybe _you_ can take the punk rocker chick this time," Chloe suggests with a smirk.

"Oh, that would be amusing." It's not a role I've attempted before and even picturing it seems strange.

Her grin widens as she gives me a brief kiss. "And _hot_."

Reflexively, I roll my eyes at her. "Is that all you think about?"

"No, not all," I give her a disbelieving look, which makes her backtrack. "Most of what I think about, sure. I wonder who Brooke wants to play the lead."

"She hinted that we might know her." Brooke has been pretty hush hush on that particular detail.

Chloe frowns, deep in thought. "Well, that narrows it down… not."

"Come on, surprises are fun," I coax, giving her a kiss, swiftly followed by another. "And you'll get to work with me, so all the better."

"I have a little project I might want to work on with you right now," Chloe mentions with a flirtatious grin.

Once again, I roll my eyes but don't complain.

* * *

 **On a brief side note, expect more Pricemarsh in the future. Got a prompt in the comments a while back that I'm working on for a Band AU – let's hope my summer is productive. Slowly getting through my long list of shit to write… One day!**


	4. Assignment

**Chapter Three: Assignment**

 **A Couple of Weeks Later – Chloe's POV – Oregon, Arcadia Bay**

With the auditions out of the way and roles now assigned, Brooke organized for the main cast to meet up the day before shooting, setting us up with hotel rooms. The location is a small coastal town in Oregon, very secluded and brimming with nature. It has a very secretive, mysterious vibe about it – no doubt what Brooke had been going for when choosing the place.

As I pull into the beachfront parking lot, I notice Brooke already waiting. She's alone for the moment. "Guess we're the first ones here."

"That makes a change, what with your inability to be on time for anything," Kate teases, sticking out her tongue to show she was joking… mostly.

"Oh, you are _so_ in trouble after we've wrapped up here," I threaten playfully, getting out of the car.

We approach Brooke, who waves us down. "Hey, glad you could make it. As you can see, you're the first ones here. I have been informed the others are on their way, well the main cast."

While we're alone, I see a chance to address a concern of mine. "Speaking of casting, I still can't fucking believe I got the punk rocker yet again. No, wait, I can actually. It _always_ happens."

Brooke looks at me with sympathy. "Sorry Chloe, they didn't give me much choice."

I know it's not actually her fault. Brooke might come off as an uncompromising jerk, but she's actually one of the most considerate directors I've ever worked with. "Yeah, I hear that. I only took this job because I trust you. At least I'm not playing some douchebag's romantic lead again."

"I fought hard for that, let me tell you," Brooke sighs, running her hands through her dark hair. It's clear from her expression that she ran into some problems.

"I'm glad you did. That was the only other reason I accepted." Even for Brooke, I would've struggled to play another generic character chasing after some no-good asshole.

"I'm still surprised I got such a large role," Kate admits, pleasantly surprised by the opportunity.

Brooke offers her a rare smile. "You suit the role we've picked for you, everyone agreed… for once."

Slinging my arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss, I grin. "You're gonna do amazing at it, babe."

She squeezes me back. "Thanks for the faith."

Watching us, the smile persisting, Brooke checks her phone. "Now we just have to wait on everyone else. Max and Victoria should be on their way very soon."

"Wait… as in Max Caulfield?" I ask, wondering if that hope is too good to be true.

For a second, it seems like Brooke is going to evade my question, then she nods. "Yes."

Max and I go way back, meeting through one project a few years ago now. "Damn, it's been a while since I've worked with her. We've met up outside of work, but talk about a nostalgia trip. What role is she playing?"

A coy smile tugs at Brooke's lips, suggesting she won't tell me. "You'll have to wait and see…"

I already suspected she would keep something a secret. "Tease."

"Be patient, Chloe. We'll find out soon enough," Kate reassures, giving me another light squeeze.

Scoffing, I give her a meaningful look. "If you haven't already guessed, love, patience ain't my forte."

"Believe me, I know," Kate chuckles, knowing that is true from firsthand experience.

All we can do is wait for them to arrive.

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Later – Max's POV**

Somehow, Victoria and I manage to make it to Brooke's meeting just in the nick of time. I, for one, am terrible with directions and Victoria has a tendency to backseat drive, not helpful. She also has a lot of road rage, even if she's not in control of the car – the main reason I'm the designated driver.

When we finally pull up in the shoreline parking lot, I notice there are two other people besides Brooke, people I recognize almost instantly. Chloe Price and Kate Marsh. I'd worked with both of them before and really enjoyed it. They were genuine, friendly, talented people – a rare combination. It has been so long since I saw them in person, all of us very busy with our work and life stuff.

"Hey. We kind of got lost," I admit as we approach the small group.

Victoria shakes her head. "I did tell you that we should have stopped and asked for directions."

"We got here…" I pause when she narrows her eyes at me, "…eventually, so it's all good."

Brooke shrugs, not bothered by our borderline tardiness. "We're still waiting on Frank, so don't worry about it."

"Max!" Not wasting any time, Chloe pulls me in for a tight hug. "How's it going?"

I return her hug, so happy to be working with her again. "You know, same old, same old."

"I hear that." Pulling back, Chloe gives Victoria a friendly wink. "And I see you've roped Victoria into this, too. Just like Kate did with me."

"Hey, you went into this voluntarily," Kate protests, rolling her eyes.

Mischief flickers in blue eyes. "I was coerced, unable to say no to my cute gf."

Chuckling at the melodramatic display, Victoria nods. "I feel you, Chloe. I just wish they'd listened to my request."

"I did fight hard for that, trust me," Brooke adds, trying to defend herself from possible resentment.

"What role d'you get?" Chloe asks, looking at Victoria.

"The bitchy rich girl," she replies, sounding less than pleased.

"Goddamn it," Chloe mutters to herself. "I wanted that one."

Curious, Victoria returns the question. "What did you get then?"

"The role I _always_ get," she answers, sounding frustrated. "Manic pixie dream, punk rocker chick."

Victoria sighs, placing a hand on her hip. "Well, if it's any consolation I was aiming for that role."

"I just wish we could swap…" Chloe casts a hopeful sideways glance at Brooke as she says this.

Already knowing what that look means, Brooke shakes her head. "Unfortunately, they've seen some films with both of you in and, as is customary, they went for the safe bet – cast you as roles they're confident you can play. I even played the 'they are already a couple so we should take advantage of the chemistry' card, but it fell on deaf ears."

"It still sucks ass," Chloe mumbles irritatedly.

"I second that," Victoria agrees, looking just as annoyed.

Eager to help Brooke out by changing the subject, I turn to Kate. "So, how has life been treating you?"

"Things have been pretty good actually." Her arm snakes around Chloe's waist, drawing her closer. "Chloe and I have been settling into our new apartment. Isn't that right, hun?"

Grinning, Chloe thankfully drops the role issue. "About damn time."

Kate and Chloe have been in an on-off relationship for about a year now. After her fourth consecutive generic punk female support role, Chloe was extremely pissed… and that's an understatement. The only saving grace of that job was Kate, who'd been cast to play her best friend. Chloe only stuck with it as long as she did because of her. The two soon grew very close during filming and before long they were dating thanks to Kate's initiative. Chloe had been trying for a while to ask her out, but she always got cold feet at the last minute. I still remember the many late-night calls about it.

It soon became apparent that the director had no intention of even listening to suggestions and Chloe stormed out, never looking back. On seeing how much it had affected her, Kate also booked on out of there, which left the director in a predicament. Although the director begged and pleaded for the both of them to come back, it was already too late and the film was dropped, much to Chloe's delight. Her fan base had been extremely vocal on the whole issue.

Kate smiles, her expression shifting. "There is so much stuff, it's unreal."

"At least three-quarters of it is yours," Chloe points out with a smug grin.

"My parents are very…" Kate hesitates, trying to think of the right word and failing. "They just wanted to make sure I had everything I needed."

"I seem to remember someone else being the same," Victoria mentions, passing a not-so-subtle glance my way.

I hold my hands up in surrender. "Again, blame the parents."

Just then, another car pulls up, a man with dirty blonde hair and a beard stepping out. His voice is gruff, yet friendly. "Sorry I'm running late. Got caught up in traffic."

Brooke shrugs, relaxed. "No problem. Not like this is a formal thing. If it was, then you'd be sorry."

"I bet. I got donuts as an apology." He pulls out a box from behind his back with a smug smirk. If there is one thing that helps with forgiveness, it's food.

"Frank, you are a life saver," Chloe grins, eagerly rubbing her hands together as he places the box on the hood of his car. As expected, she's the first one to dive in there. "I hope this becomes a common thing around here."

"We'll see," he chuckles heartily.

My stomach grumbles, reminding me that I skipped breakfast this morning. "This is awesome. Thanks, Frank."

"So much for my diet…" Victoria sighs melodramatically, grabbing a donut with very little resistance. "Thanks."

Kate offers him an appreciative smile. "Thank you, Frank. It's very kind of you."

Waving away the thanks, he takes one himself. "Don't mention it. It's the least I can do for being late."

Now we are all here, Brooke begins. "So, we'll be starting filming tomorrow, as you know. I look forward to working with you all."

Frank continues when she comes to the end of her sentence. "While this is the core cast, there are a bunch of side characters. Some new faces on the scene, too."

"The main story follows Max and Chloe's characters; it's their story, after all. So, they will have the most screen time. Of course, Kate and Victoria's characters will have a pretty big influence as well," Brooke explains, in full-on work mode.

"The most important thing we'd like for you to do is have fun with the roles," Frank adds, taking a sip of his coffee. "There will be chances for improvisation and we would like to get as much of your input as possible."

It is Brooke's turn to cut in again. "We have decided to keep your names for the characters for convenience."

The pair of them seem so natural at this, almost like they were the same person, their speech flowing without a single awkward break.

Stopping for a breath, Brooke continues, "We'll be filming in chronological order for the most part, so each of you can really grow with your characters. It will be an emotional journey, as I'm sure you've already figured out from the script."

Frank picks up where she leaves off. "Just wait until you start really bringing the characters to life, _then_ it'll get emotional. Words on a paper are one thing, this five-part miniseries will be another."

Kate seems excited to start. "I, for one, can't wait."

Chloe glances her way, shaking her head with a smile. "Even though I'm playing yet _another_ punk rocker chick, something I thought I was totally done with, I guess I am excited, too."

Inspired by her co-worker's 'self-sacrifice', Victoria smiles. "While I was also hoping for a different role, I'm willing to put my grievances aside… for the moment."

I smile, lightly shoving her shoulder. "That's the spirit."

Frank offers up an easy smile at the varying degrees of enthusiasm. "Brooke and I will also be taking part in the filming, playing side characters. My guy's a mean old bastard."

"The total opposite of you," Brooke chimes in. "And I'm a whiny, passive-aggressive teen with a personal vendetta against Max's character because… compulsory relationship drama." She doesn't seem all that enthused. "At least she gets a cool drone."

Sticking around for another few minutes – organizing where to meet and at what time tomorrow – we all go our separate ways. Victoria and I make our way to the hotel room, Chloe and Kate in a room just down the hallway.

"So, ready to let your inner bitchy girl out?" I ask with a coquettish smile, hands behind my back as I rock gently back and forth on the balls of my heels.

Taking a step forward, Victoria wraps her arms around me, faces now mere inches apart. "Hmm, I might need some practice, Caulfield. And since you're the main target of my disdain… I'd say you're a good partner to get 'warmed up' with."

"The lengths you'll go for your work," I add with a slight flicker of sarcasm.

"What can I say, I'm a diligent worker," she whispers, voice low and husky as she plants a kiss on my lips.

"Mmm, I'll say," I manage to get out before my words are muffled by her lips, body practically melting at her touch.

* * *

 **Kate's POV – Hotel Room**

Chloe and I decide to hit the hay early, both pretty tired from our traveling. It took us a few hours to get here and we would be up bright and early tomorrow. After eating, we get snuggled up in the double bed, limbs tangled as we face one another.

Curious to hear her thoughts about all this, I give her hand a light squeeze. "How are you feeling about all this? I know you were skeptically about the role."

"Honestly, I'm a little disappointed, but…" Chloe hesitates, shrugging. "There's enough to keep me interested. I mean, not often I get the chance to play a non-hetero character. Can't really pass that up, you know."

"There's at least one kiss scene, right?" I recall, about halfway through the series. Brooke has mentioned the possibility of more, but she apparently needs to still fight that out.

Happy about that, Chloe nods eagerly. "Yeah, and there are plenty of other seriously gay as fuck moments from what I've seen. Don't think Brooke's quite finalized the details of the ending yet, but there could always be more. Nothing too excessive, I suspect."

"I bet Max is happy, too," I theorize, knowing she must feel the same as Chloe.

"I don't doubt it," my girlfriend adds with an agreeable smile, faltering slightly. "Still, will be a little strange since we're friends and both have partners. Not really been in this kinda situation before."

"Well, you don't have to worry about me, Chloe," I reassure, not wanting her to get worked up over this unnecessarily. "And I'm sure Victoria won't hold it against you, either."

She sighs. "I know, I guess I'm just thinking too much."

"I have a way to help distract you." I smile, lightly bumping our foreheads together, staring into those all too familiar deep blue eyes. "And get some practice in."

My hands wander down her back, coming to rest on her ass as I pull her into a firm yet tender kiss.

* * *

 **So, we're coming up to the crux of the concept. Might have a flashback or two here and there in upcoming chapters. See you around in the next chapter.**


End file.
